


Purifique

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"O baixinho troncudo com quem dividia a cama, a casa e as contas lhe dissera um grande NÃO."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purifique

Observava a roupa girando, alagada em água e espuma de sabão, pela porta redonda e transparente da máquina de lavar roupa. O barulho era alto o bastante para que seus pensamentos fossem suprimidos. A máquina mais uma vez se enchia de água, assim como sua mente. As roupas se agitavam e se enrolavam junto com seus pensamentos sendo lavados e escoados.

O baixinho troncudo com quem dividia a cama, a casa e as contas lhe dissera um grande NÃO, seguido de desculpas e explicações sobre não querer se meter com um cara psicótico e bipolar. Não era psicótico. Bipolar, talvez. Nada que uma terapia não ajudasse. E caso o outro não tivesse percebido, ele raramente tivera crises nos últimos três meses. Além do mais, o baixinho já estava bem metido e enrolado com o ciclotímico.

Esperava que o menor estivesse de cabeça fria, mesmo depois dele ter quebrado metade dos CDs do outro. Compraria tudo de novo, como quando ele jogou a TV pela janela do hotel, achando que seu namorado estava se exibindo para uns surfistas e teve que dar explicações na portaria de como, por acidente, o televisor foi parar na piscina. Esperava que o outro entendesse e perdoasse seus acessos enquanto a roupa estava sendo centrifugada. As cores borradas pelo movimento giratório, se tornando uma coisa indistinta. Observar aquilo o deixava calmo. Aquela era a sua terapia.


End file.
